


Yksinäiset aamut

by VishCount



Series: LV MusicOneshots [1]
Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Inspired by Music, Loneliness, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VishCount/pseuds/VishCount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rauskin oma itsepäisyys johtaa yksinäisiin aamuihin ja heräämiseen tyhjästä sängystä aamu toisensa perään. </p>
<p>Musiikin ispiroima, erittäin lyhyt Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiraatio Framing Hanleyn biisistä _[Alone in this Bed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=irL-ufG0DOc)_

Silmät värähtelivät hitaasti auki ja hetken aikaa olo oli raukean onnellinen, hyvästä unesta painoton. Huonetta ei valaissut kuin kuun himmeän hopeinen hohde. Käsi hapuili vierestään tuttua vartaloa ja sen lämpöä, tuttua syliä, johon käpertyä. Vastaan puski kuitenkin vain tyhjien lakanoiden kylmyys, käyttämättömien peitteiden kalseus.

Rauski puristi silmänsä tiukasti takaisin kiinni ja veti kätensä takaisin rintaansa vasten. Unen jälkeen mieli oli taas keksinyt omiaan. Ei Rauskin vieressä nukkunut ketään; ei ollut nukkunut enää pariin viikkoon. Parisängyn tyhjä puolikas oli silti pedattu, yhtä siisti kuin aina, yöpöydällä oli yhä sama valokuva ja laatikossa samat kirjat. Valokuvassa hymyili tuttu naama, jota ilman herääminen tuntui älyttömän väärältä. Ja sen takia, turhalta. 

Muistot vilahtelivat Rauskin mielessä ja hän huokaisi. Jokainen päivä ilman Zappista, jokainen päivä pelkkien miehestä kertovien muistojen varassa, tuntui vain edellistä vaikeammalta. Muistot olivat vain niin helvetin eläviä ja joinain öinä, useimpina aamuina, Rauski pystyi melkein tuntemaan Zappiksen lämpimän hengityksen niskassaan. Pystyi melkein kuulemaan, kuinka mies mumisi hänen korvaansa: "Huomenta, suloinen." Pystyi melkein kuulemaan äänessä selvästi leikkivän hymyn ja unen rippeet. Jos hän vain olisikin voinut kuulla sen äänen vielä kerran.

Rauski käänsi kylkeä ja tuijotti tyhjää tyynyä vieressään, jossa yhä näkyi painauma siinä, missä Zappis oli nukkunut. Mieli hahmotteli tyynylle tutut, vaaleat ja unestä pörrössä olevat hiukset, suljetut silmät ja rauhallisen ilmeen. Hän ei varmaan koskaan lakkaisi kiduttamasta itseään niillä kuvilla Zappiksesta. Ei lakkaisi kaipaamasta, ei lakkaisi elämästä valheessa, jonka mukaan mikään ei ollut muuttunut. Käsikin kohosi kuin itsestään peiton alta, kurottui koskettamaan lämmintä poskea. Poskea, joka ei enää ollut oikea muualla kuin Rauskin muistikuvissa. Ja jota hän ei enää koskaan koskettaisi.

Kuva Zappiksen nukkuvista kasvoista suli hitaasti, kun kyyneleet alkoivat tulvia Rauskin silmiin. Hän tiesi kyllä, että hän oli ollut se, joka oli tehnyt väärin. Hänen olisi kerranki pitänyt tajuta, että joka asiassa ei tarvinnut saada omaa tahtoaan väkisin läpi. Hänen olisi kerrankin pitänyt kuunnella. Ja sen tajuttuaan hänen olisi pitänyt niellä ylpeytensä ja anoa Zappista jäämään. Ehkä silloin Zappis olisi ollut yhä siinä, nukkunut hänen vieressään. Tai sitten hänen olisi pitänyt Zappiksen lähdön jälkeen tehdä edes jotain oikein, jotta mies olisi _palannut takaisin._

_Asioita osaa arvostaa vasta sitten, kun on jo menettänyt ne._ Sellaisen lausahduksen Rauski oli kuullut joskus jossain. Ja se oli osoittautunut hänen kohdallaan niin helvetin totuudenmukaiseksi, että sydäntä särki. Zappiksen läsnäolo oli ollut niin itsestäänselvää, että hän ei ollut edes huomannut kaipaavansa sitä, ennen kuin mies oli jo ollut poissa. Ja sanonut, että ei enää koskaan tulisi takaisin. Että Rauski saisi viettää loppu elämänsä yksin, ihan itsekseen, kuten oli aina halunnutkin. _Mut enhän mä halunnu koskaa olla 'yksin'._

Kädet puristuivat peiton ympärille ja kylmät väreet kulkivat selkää pitkin Rauskin nikotellessa. Hän oli ollut viimeiset kaksi viikkoa ilman Zappista ja tuntenut olonsa niin helvetin yksinäiseksi, että hänestä oli tuntunut kuin hän hukkuisi. Zappiksen ei olisi kuulunut lähteä ja jättää häntä heräämään joka aamu yksinäisyyteen. Sillä nykyään hän ei halunnut herätä enää ollenkaan. Ei, kun ei ollut tiedossa enää mitään siitä, mitä hän oli joskus odottanut.

Heillä kun oli ollut suunnitelmatkin yhteiselle tulevaisuudelle, joihin Rauski oli yrittänyt vedota. "Entä meiän suunnitelmat?!" hän oli ulvonut Zappiksen perään, mutta mies ei ollut olkaansa kohauttanut. Se oli vain kävellyt ovesta ulos mustan urheilukassinsa kanssa ja kadonnut kaupungin vilinään. Sanonut lähtiessään, että ei tarvinnut huolehtia hänen lopuista kamoistaan. "Voit heittää ne vaik pois", mies oli sanonut ilmeettömästi ovelta. Ihan kuin Rauski olisi kyennyt siihen, kun ei kyennyt edes katsomaan mitään, mitä Zappis oli joskus pidellyt käsissään.

Vaatekaappi oli sen perusteella täysin poissa laskuista, se kun oli yhä täynnä Zappiksen vaatteita, jotka tuoksuivat niin helvetin tutulle, että päätä huimasi. Samoin olohuone kirjahyllyineen, jossa kirjat olivat yhä siinä Zapiksen 'omassa järjestyksessä', josta ei ottanut selvää kukaan muu kuin mies itse. Tai keittiö kahvikuppeineen, joista jokaiseen liittyi yksi täydellinen aamu. Ei se jätkä ollut oikeastaan vienyt mukanaan muuta kuin parit vaatteet ja puolet Rauskin sydämestä.

Rauski oli ollut Zappiksen lähdön jälkeen pelkkä sotku. Paloja oli tuntunut puuttuvan hänen elämästään enemmän kuin niitä siinä enää oli jäljellä, ja se oli saanut hänet näkemään, kuinka vähän hänellä oikeastaan edes oli elämässään sisältöä. Jotenkin hän oli siitä huolimatta jaksanut rämpiä eteenpäin, noussut joka aamu, pessyt hampaat, käynyt ulkona ja kaatunut taas sänkyyn nukkumaan. Kaikki oli tuntunut kuitenkin lipuvan ohi herättämättä varsinaisesti Rauskin mielenkiintoa. Kaikki oli vain jotenkin ollut enemmän tai vähemmän vinksallaan ilman Zappista suoristelemassa asioita. Ihan kuin Rauskin koko elämä olisi joutunut kaaokseen, koska Zappis oli lakannut vakauttamasta sitä.

Rauski nielaisi vaivalloisesti ja pyyhki kyyneleet silmistään. Jo silmäkulmista karanneet saivat jatkaa matkaansa leualle ja kaulalle. Ne olivat kuitenkin ainoa asia, mitä hänellä oli sillä hetkellä enää jäljellä Zappiksen ja hänen rakkaudesta: Katumuksen kyyneleet. Kova nyyhkäisy kouraisi rintaa, sai kädet tärisemään ja jalat vetäytymään kippuraan. Olisi tehnyt mieli vain kadota. Mutta valveilla se ei onnistuisi, eikä nukahtaminen ollut enää vaihtoehto.

"Mitä vittua mä teen?" Rauski kuiskasi hiljaisuuteen ja puri sitten hampaansa yhteen. Hän kierähti lopulta selälleen ja tuijotti tyhjää kattoa. Siitä katse lipui seiniä pitkin ikkunaan, joka oli aivan sängyn vieressä. Lasin läpi näkyivät vain musta taivas ja sen tuhannet tähdet. Rauski nosti hitaasti kätensä kohti ikkunaa, sormet harallaan kuin harakan varpaat. Ihan kuin hän olisi sängystään voinut kurkottaa tähtiin. Ja tähtien kautta sinne jonnekin, missä Zappis oli.

Hän tiesi, että Zappis oli hänelle yhä sen verran velkaa. Heidän jutussaan oli ollut sen verran hyvääkin, että Zappis oli yhä hänelle velkaa mahdollisuuden selittää. Hän oli kuitenkin koko ajan uskonut sen mahdollisuuden olevan aivan turha, koska ei Zappis varmaankaan silti palaisi. Mutta entä jos hän olikin väärässä ja Zappis _odotti_ hänen selityksiään? 

Yhtäkkiä hän muisti Zappiksen vaivaantuneen katseen, kun mies oli lähtenyt. Vihan ja pettymyksen alta oli loistanut selvästi toivo. Toivo uudesta mahdollisuudesta. Mies oli tainnut toivoa, että Rauski löytäisi ne oikeat sanat ja sanoisi ääneen sen, mitä ei ollut halunnut myöntää. Koska siitähän kaikki oli alkanut, että Rauski ei ollut itsepäisyyttään halunnut kertoa Zappikselle ääneen rakastavansa tätä. Koska Rauskia oli pelottanut. Ja sen takia Zappis oli tuntenut itsensä loukatuksi ja hyväksikäytetyksi. "Jos täs ei koskaa ollu mitää aitoo, niin mä lähen", Zappis oli sanonut ja samalla repinyt Rauskilta sydämen rinnasta. Mutta silloinkin oma ylpeys oli voittanut, eikä Rauski ollut saanut sanoja suustaan. Mutta jos ne sanat nyt korjaisivatkin koko jutun?

Rauski säpsähti ajatusta ja ponkaisi ylös sängystä. Hän repi lattialta eilisen vaatteet päälleen - farkut, mustan hupparin ja valkean t-paidan - ja ryntäsi sitten olkkariin. Seinäkello näytti puolta neljää yöllä, mutta Rauski ei edes kiinnittänyt siihen huomiota. Kuinka hän olikin ollut niin vitun tyhmä, että ei ollut edes käyttänyt mahdollisuuttaan hyödyksi, että ei ollut tajunnut ilmiselvää ratkaisua? Kuinka hän kaikista maailman ihmisistä oli vain nöyrästi tyytynyt kohtaloonsa, eikä ollut osoittanut minkäänlaista vastarintaa? _Ku yleensä mä en anna periks vaik vittu maailma kaatus, niin miks nyt alottaa?_

Rauski tunki paljaat jalkaansa tennareihin, nappasi takkinsa naulasta ja ryntäsi ulos kämpästä. Ulko-ovi pamahti kiinni hänen perässään kuin päätökseksi. Hänellä ei ollut mitään hajua siitä, missä Zappis olisi, mutta hän ei välittänyt. Sillä ei oikeasti olisi mitään väliä, hän matkustaisi vaikka Kiinaan jos sikseen tulisi. Mitkään matkat eivät estäisi häntä saamasta Zappista takaisin, eivät estäisi häntä pitämästä miestä taas sylissään tai saamasta tätä taas omakseen. Koska Zappis oli _hänen_ , eikä hänellä ollut tapana luopua omaisuudestaan ilman taistelua.

Hän toisi Zappiksen takaisin elämäänsä, koska ei parjännyt ilman tätä. Sen jälkeen hänen ei enää tarvitsisi herätä yksin sängystään. Ei tänään. Eikä enää huomenna.


	2. Kahvipavuista anteeksi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Kohta hän alkaa toistaa sitä samaa kuin rikkinäinen mankka."_
> 
> Rauski löytää viimein Zappiksen ja saa pyydettyä anteeksi. Ja kerrottua sen, mitä pitääkin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pieni lisäys tälle aluksi OneShotiksi tarkoitetulle räpellykselle. Tällä ei ole mitään yhteyttä mihinkään biisiin, mutta nauttikaa :')

"Mä rakastan sua."

"Rakastatko?"

"Rakastan."

"Ooks sä varma?"

"Olen."

"No miks sä et sit koskaa sanonu sitä?"

Zappiksen silmissä paistaa pettymys ja aimo annos epäluuloa, mutta Rauski vain vetää suupielet hymyyn. _Anteeksi, anteeksi, anteeksi._

"Sanoinhan mä, useestikkin. Mut sä et vaa kuullu. Tai ymmärtäny."

Miehen kulmat rypistyvät, mutta se ei vieläkään katso kohti. Se tuijottaa katujen, puiden, talojen, maailman yli sen toiselle puolelle. He istuvat puistossa penkillä, siellä, mistä Rauski Zappiksen löysi. Ihan sattumalta. Kohtalon johdattamanako?

"Ymmärtäny?" Se kuulostaa loukkaantuneelta, se luulee, että Rauski syyttää sitä. Ei hän syytä, hän vain tietää, että hän on kyllä _yrittänyt_. Huomaamattaan. 

"Niin, tiiäthän sä - kaikki ne, "Mä tartten sua. Ollaan näin aina. Älä lähe. Mä en vaihtas hetkeekää. Oli ikävä. Haluuks sä kahvis katukissojen paskasta vai kelpaako normi kahvipavut?"" Rauski virnistää viimeisen lauseen kohdalla ja nyplää hupparinsa helmaa. Hän muistaa sen kerran kun Zappis toi kotiin jotain erikoiskahvia, kaverilta saatua, sille suositeltua, ja se maistui aivan paskalta. Totaalisen. Ei sitä voinut juoda. Ja sen jälkeen Rauskilla oli aina tapana kysyä: "Katukissojen paskaa vai normaalia?" 

Zappis kääntää viimein katseensa kohti, sen siniset silmät ovat niin kylmät. Kouraisee rinnasta katsoa niitä. Sitten se jää kuitenkin sulaa ja ohut hymy koristaa sen huulia, kulmakarva nousee kysyvästi. 

"Sul on outo käsitys rakkaudesta jos toi vika oli sun mielestä rakkaudentunnustus."

Nauru kuplii ilmassa Rauskin helpotuksen merkiksi. Zappis ei ole enää kilometrien päässä, ei henkisesti eikä fyysisesti, se on siinä, samalla penkillä, metrin päässä, lähellä, lähempänä. Luojan kiitos. Vielä sekuntikin enemmän ja Rauski olisi menettänyt järkensä. 

"Outo käsitys?" Rauski härnää, "Mun käsityksen mukaan rakkaus on "ikuisuus", toista ei jätetä, sitä ilman ei selvitä, eikä koskaa tuu olee ketää muuta." Ilmiselvästi Zappis punastuu, ei sen poskien hehku voi johtua laskevasta auringosta. Jääkausi on väistynyt, aurinko on tullut esiin. Myrsky on laantunut, salamat jyrähtelevät enää kaukana. Sopu on lähellä. 

"No, mikä toi viimene sit oli?" Zappis haluaa vieläkin tietää.

"Luuleks sä, et mä muka kenenkää muun takia lähtisin jahtaamaan katukissoja, et löytäsin niiden paskaa?" Rauski vastaa. Virne toisen jätkän huulilla levenee, se on myyty. "Höppänä", se mumisee, haroo hiuksia silmiltään, tuijottaa taas kaukaisuuteen. "Mä en ikinä ees halunnu sitä kahvia, mä vaan sain sen... En mä muuten..."

Rauski nauraa taas, seuraa katseellaan ensin Zappiksen posken kaarta, sitten leuan kulmaa. Pehmeää ihoa, niin pehmeää. Lämmintä. Täydellistä. Sormet haluavat jo koskea, mutta ne saavat tehdä sen vasta kun kaikki on käsitelty, vasta kun he ovat kaukana muusta maailmasta, piilossa katseilta. Eivät julkisen puiston penkillä kymmenien silmäparien töllättävänä. 

"Mä rakastan sua." Rauski sanoo uudestaan, varmemmin. Niihin sanoihin oppii, kohta niistä riippuu koko maailma, siitä Rauski on varma. Kohta hän alkaa toistaa sitä samaa kuin rikkinäinen mankka. Tai ei, hän ei halua pilata sitä. Niiden sanojen merkitystä, heidän suhdettaan, tätä hetkeä.

Sormet sujahtavat kevyesti Zappiksen sormien lomaan. Tarve koskettaa on liikaa, aikaa on kulunut liian kauan. Zappis hymähtää, kääntää taas katseensa. Sen rakkaus paistaa takaisin jääkenttien keskeltä.

"Kuulin kyllä."

**Author's Note:**

> Toivottavasti tykkäsitte ^^ 
> 
> Ajattelin tehdä tällaisen sarjan, johon voin purkaa yllättävää inspiraatiotani. Aiheet ja paritukset olisivat erilaisia (niistä kun on tullut toiveita), eikä näillä olisi minkäänlaista tiettyä aikaväliä. Näitä vain tulee kun ja jos tulee.
> 
> Bonuslukua kirjoittelen tässä samalla ja Retriksen ensimmäinen osa on jo kirjoitettu ^^


End file.
